hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 121 (2011)
Defeat × And × Dignity (ハイボク × ト × メンボク, Haiboku × To × Menboku) is the 121st episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It aired on March 19th, 2014. Overview Shaiapouf is forced by Gon to stay within the room. Meanwhile, Menthuthuyoupi achieves a new form and hunts a wounded Morel down. However, he showed his respect for the Hunters' determination. He lets Morel live, who is later taken by Knov. Meleoron and Knuckle set out to hunt the remaining Royal Guards. Summary Neferpitou tells Shaiapouf not to come any closer, to which Shaiapouf replies that he could have killed Gon if Neferpitou remained silent. Shaiapouf admits that Neferpitou's words surprise him. As he turns to leave, Gon tells Shaiapouf to shut up. In some place else, Killua recharges himself through a socket while giving Meleoron some instructions. Meleoron worries about Gon and Killua, but the latter assures him that it will be fine and that he has things under control. Later, they part ways. Shaiapouf takes his turn to leave but Gon orders him not to move. Neferpitou agrees with this, but Shaiapouf refuses to simply stay and do nothing. Neferpitou insists that Komugi's healing should not be interrupted, as it is the King's orders. In mention of the King, Shaiapouf begins to wonder what has happened when he was trapped in Morel's Smoky Jail. Then, he promises Gon not to move in turn of telling him what happened thus far. Through telepathy, Shaiapouf tells Neferpitou to drop hints and be sure to make it normal. If not, Shaiapouf promises bloodshed within the room. Menthuthuyoupi makes another attempt to control his rage. He builds it up until he transforms into a centaur-like creature. He begins to take out the remaining Deep Purple puppets of Morel who watches closely. When the ten puppets are done, Menthuthuyoupi finds Morel who is drained of his energy. Menthuthuyoupi admits that Morel and his teammates' determination and efforts make them amazing. Morel didn't anticipate this. He accepts his death as Menthuthuyoupi raises his blade to strike him down. As the blade descended, Morel suddenly disappeared, much to Menthuthuyoupi's surprise. He inspects his blade; blood drips down, indicating that Morel is injured. He deduces the possibility of a Nen user able to teleport or make people invisible. Meleoron is revealed to have saved Morel in time, and is now taking Morel to a safer place. However, Menthuthuyoupi finds the trail of blood and follows it. Just as Meleoron watches the Royal Guard and his breath begins to run out, Knuckle reveals himself to Menthuthuyoupi. Knuckle demands that Morel should be left alone, and he and Menthuthuyoupi should fight. Menthuthuyoupi refuses unless Knuckle takes out APR to make it an equal fight. Morel pleads Knuckle not to do it, but his cry was not heard due to Meleoron's God's Accomplice ability. With him only hearing that, Meleoron loses his hold on Morel and backs away. Menthuthuyoupi sees Morel lying on the ground, and Morel tells Knuckle not to worry about him. Menthuthuyoupi approaches the wounded Morel and makes another attempt to kill him. As a last resort, Knuckle removes APR. Meleoron releases his breath and is now visible, collapsing on the ground in disbelief. Knuckle prepares to fight Menthuthuyoupi, but the Royal Guard spares the three heroes as a sign of respect for their determination. He brushes him off, claiming that his priority is to find the King. Menthuthuyoupi allows Meleoron and Knuckle to take Morel to a doctor, and if Knuckle still wants to fight, he can come anytime he wanted. With that, Menthuthuyoupi runs off. Meleoron and Knuckle attend to Morel, and from behind them, Knov arrives to take Morel back into his dimension, bald from his anxiety and mental breakdown. He reveals that Shoot is also being taken care of. A messenger of Chairman Netero has also informed them that the plan is successful: to take the King into an appointed location. Knov asks about Palm who remains MIA. As Morel and Knov leave, Knuckle and Meleoron set out to hunt the remaining Royal Guard. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc